


My favorite hyung

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: TaeIl es el hyung favorito de Win Win, aunque todos los demás se dediquen a competir por su amor.





	My favorite hyung

            A Win Win le habían preguntado en un montón de ocasiones quién era su _hyung_ favorito dentro de NCT, se lo habían preguntado tantas veces que el chico ya estaba aburrido de aquella pregunta porque él tenía muy clara su respuesta y porque estaba hasta las narices de repetirla. Por muchas veces que TaeYong, Yuta, DoYoung o JaeHyun le preguntaran, su favorito siempre sería TaeIl —aunque a todos los demás los quisiera mucho y aunque estuviera muy agradecido con todos por toda la ayuda que le habían brindado—, porque TaeIl lo había marcado mucho más que lo habían hecho los demás.

 

            A pesar de ser tímido, a pesar de no tener ni idea de chino, TaeIl se había acercado a él y lo había apoyado y ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado. Por todos aquellos motivos, TaeIl siempre sería su _hyung_ favorito y por muchas veces que le preguntaran, el chico no cambiaría por nada del mundo su respuesta —aunque cuando se lo preguntaba TaeIl, el chico era incapaz de decírselo claramente, porque le subía el ego y porque le gustaba frustrar un poco al mayor antes de decirlo—.

 

            —Entonces… —murmuró TaeIl, después de que salieran de la sesión de fotos para el Yearbook, aquella en la que iban vestidos, cuando ya se encontraban en el apartamento—. Antes dijiste que era mi amor lo que ibas a comer.

            —Sí —replicó Win Win con una sonrisa—. Solo quiero el amor de TaeIl hyung.

            —¿Eso es porque soy tu _hyung_ favorito? —le cuestionó el mayor.

 

            Y allí estaba la pregunta. Win Win sabía que TaeIl sabía la respuesta, porque si a aquellas alturas no la sabía, es que era más cortito de lo que aparentaba porque todo el mundo sabía esa respuesta. Si TaeIl entraba en las opciones de respuesta —o incluso si no entraba— era su nombre el que salía de los labios de Win Win. Sin embargo, porque lo que no quería era regalarle los oídos de aquella forma tan rápida y sin que se lo trabajara, el menor dijo otro nombre.

 

            —Por supuesto que no. Mi _hyung_ favorito es DoYoung hyung —replicó—. Me está ayudando mucho con el coreano y me quiere mucho, así que, mi favorito es DoYoung _hyung_.

 

            La expresión dulce de TaeIl mutó a una totalmente seria después de escuchar aquella respuesta. No se la esperaba. Después de todo aquel tiempo haciendo la sesión de fotos y de lo cansados que estaban todos, no se había esperado que Win Win tuviera ganas de jugar a aquello, pero de la misma forma que su expresión se tornó de dulce a seria, de seria cambió a expresar una sonrisa juguetona antes de acercarse al cuerpo de Win Win, acortar la distancia entre ambos y besar sus labios durante unos momentos.

 

            —¿Y ahora? —le cuestionó, todavía contra sus labios—. ¿Sigue siendo DoYoung tu favorito o lo soy yo?

            —Mmmmm… —Win Win hizo como que se pensaba su respuesta—. Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor si quieres que diga la respuesta que quieres.

 

            El mayor se alejó un poco de él y Win Win pudo ver cómo un brillo salvaje apareció en los ojos de TaeIl y una sonrisa pícara se instaló en sus labios, algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo del menor. Aquella noche-madrugada iba a ser bastante divertida.

 

            —Me parece perfecto —murmuró TaeIl, volviendo a acercarse a él para besarlo de forma mucho más profunda.

 

            Win Win no pudo evitar sonreír dentro de aquel beso. TaeIl era, es y sería por siempre su _hyung_ favorito y eso no cambiaría.

 


End file.
